


Brothers

by Almwud



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almwud/pseuds/Almwud





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smoresthehalloweenqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Smoresthehalloweenqueen).



Felix traveled to other Alternate Universes. He wanted to know if there were more Joeys in this Multiverse, and if there were any, what they were. After all, all Joeys are different: from such cute as himself to unreal treacherous as Hyde and Edward.

After a short trip through the portals, Felix ended up in some huge room. It was a big dark room. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could see all the details. In the room were a lot of plush toys, large and small. Apparently, it was a toy factory. Like in his studio. But there were completely different characters - some cat, a ferret, and a dog. Apparently, this studio had some differences.

It was dark in the room, but it didn’t look abandoned. Nowhere was even a hint of ink puddles and stains. Most likely it’s night and all the workers just sleep in their cozy beds. Or almost all of them.

Somewhere near you could hear some strange sounds. Felix was wary. It couldn’t mean anything good.

Felix went to the source of the noise. He walked without making a single sound. The studio is a very dangerous place, especially an unknown studio. The source of the noise was in the next room, which was much smaller than the one which originally Felix appeared. There was a mechanism(most likely a toy machine) and also a lot of plush toys. In the far corner, there was a large toy in the form of a cat. Next to it was a man sitting on the floor. Sat and cried. Felix was standing in the doorway thinking what to do.

“Hey, are you alright?”, Felix said softly, revealing his presence. He slowly began to approach the man. A man wiped away his tears and looked at Felix. Two seconds later, he jumped to his feet. His eye glistened in the darkness. One eye.

The sudden movements of the unknown man made Felix stop. It was very risky to be around a stranger, but Felix decided to act until the end. He could take care of himself if he had to. But the man didn’t attack him. On the contrary, he stood for a few seconds on the spot, looking at Felix. Although, that can be seen in such darkness?

“Go away!”, an unknown person shouted loudly. “W-what? But…”, Felix stood still, puzzled. “I said go away!”, already roared stranger. The guy decided not to risk in vain, and left the room, constantly looking back. But the unknown person did not follow him. Felix thought the stranger was very strange.

But he couldn’t stand still. This man could come for him any second. And if he failed talking with an unknown man, then at least he could see the studio.

On the walls hung a bunch of posters with other toons. The studio looked very well maintained, if not new. But the ragged floorboards and small ink stains in wood spoke about the opposite. Felix walked through the small corridors until he reached the big closed iron door. It was a dead end. He could, of course, try to open this door, but it would take too much time.

Felix thought about what to do next, standing with his back to the corridor. And while Felix stood in thought, from behind soundlessly approached the stranger. “Who are you, how did you get here and why are you here?”, the voice of the unknown man sounded very serious. Felix turned so abruptly that he tripped and touched some switch on the wall he was leaning on.

Suddenly the light came on. Both men frowned. They’ve been in the dark too long. After standing with their eyes closed for a few seconds, the guys opened them, gradually getting used to the bright light. “Ah, I hope Will won’t notice it.”, the stranger spoke softly, looking around and at the lamps. But when the man looked back at Felix, he noticed that Felix froze with misunderstanding and a little horror looking at him. First, the unknown man did not understand why the guy looked at him this way. A stranger realized after a few seconds that Felix looked at the scar, the place where there should be second, right eye. But it was not there.

“What are you staring at?! Never seen a one-eyed person before?!”, the man got very angry, it must have hurt him a lot, “And you haven’t answered any of my questions yet!”. Felix was a little embarrassed, but he decided to respond so as not to piss off the stranger even more. “My name is Felix, I traveled through Alternative Universes using portals and ended up here. Wanted to find other Joeys and…”. “Wait for a second, the other who? Is this a category of people?”, the person didn’t understand. “Well, these are people who have their own studio, usually with an Ink Machine. They make cartoons. Usually about a demon Bendy, but there are exceptions.”, Felix didn’t know how to explain it more accurately, “I’m in that category, too. My full name is Joey Felix Drew.”. The stranger stood a few seconds, looking at Felix, apparently considering his words.

“My name is Jay. Jay Handle. This is also an animation studio. My cartoon is about a cat named Charlie.”, the man finished speaking and hurried to look around. The guy is puzzled and looked at Jay. “You chose a very unsafe place to stand and think about life. They can see you, and then you can’t leave here in one piece.”, it seemed like Handle was very worried about the safety of Felix, maybe because of some personal motives, but worried. “Who are you talking about? Are there more people here now?”, Felix suspected that it was not about people, but he wanted to keep the hope that he would return home at least alive. “The fact of the matter that it is not people… Although it would be better if it were people… Okay, my office will be much safer.”, the man looked off to the side, nodded to someone and took Felix by the hand.

In the next second the guys were in another dark room. Jay hurried to find the switch on the wall and pick up Felix, who wasn’t feeling very well now. “Sorry, I haven’t mastered the ink yet, so I teleport using only the shadow.”, a man sympathetically smiled at the boy and put him on a chair. And left him rest, now he needs it more than ever.

After a while, Felix came to his senses. He finally was able to view the room. There were no posters on the walls, in the room there were only a table and 3 chairs, on one of which was sitting the guy. Several shelves were attached to the walls. On some were folders, on others - books, on third - plush toys, all those same cat and ferret.

When he had finished looking around the room, Felix abruptly turned his head to Jay. The movement was too sharp, and the boy painfully groaned, clutching his head. Handle was distracted from his thoughts and moved away from the wall near which he stood the last few minutes. Approaching Felix, the man touched the boy’s head and looked him straight in the eye. “How are you?”, anxiously asked Jay. “I’m fine, it’s just a little headache.”, the guy smiled, but the smile turned crooked. Handle sighed and took out one of the drawers of his desk a pill. “Here, this should ease your suffering.”, the man handed the pill to Felix. Then he immediately swallowed it. The pain did not go away completely, but it dulled and was almost not felt.

“Thanks, usually I don’t have a headache when I am teleporting.”, Felix smiled. “Well, it’s not exactly teleportation, it’s just instantaneous movement. It’s because of a shadow because it is everywhere and nowhere at the same time.”, to be honest, Jay didn’t know how to explain this principle of movement. “What shadow?”, the guy in disbelief looked at Handle. The man just stepped aside a little and pointed at the wall right in front of Felix. There was a shadow in the form of a cat. Dark yellow eyes of a shadow were a little narrower. Apparently, she was looking at the guy. “Meet Charlie, my shadow. He’s not very talkative, but if you have any questions, he can answer them.”, Jay said softly. Felix saw a similar shadow only with Hyde, but it was just a slightly different shadow, not like Charlie. It was an absolutely living shadow. “In general, I’m just in the form of a shadow, it’s more convenient for me to be with him all the time, but I’m completely independent in my actions.”, explained Charlie, also answering the mental question of Felix. “I know a lot of Joeys, but this is the first time I’ve seen in a long time.”, the guy was trying to digest all the information. “Heh, he’s usually just…”, Handle not managed finish, as someone knocked in the door. It was 3 am, it could not be a man, all the people at this time sleep. “Charlie, who?”, with a hint of fear, the man asked. “Diana.”, the shadow was gone, someone stopped to knock on the door. Apparently, Charlie went to deal with an intruder.

Jay rested on the door his back, slowly sliding down and relieved exhaling. “Hah, you’ve attracted attention. Aren’t you afraid to be here?”, Jay chuckled nervously. “Honestly, I’m afraid. I don’t know who you are, I don’t know where I am, and I don’t know what’s going on. I’d like to go back to the toons, to Lillian. Return home.”, Felix looked sad. “Lillian is your girlfriend, right?”, asked Jay. His voice was muffled, there was a lot of sadness. “Yes, she’s my girlfriend. Why are you in the studio now? Why not at home with your family?”, Felix was very interested in it. It was pretty weird that someone stayed in the studio overnight with some strange creatures. But after the last questions, Jay noticeably became sad. His eye glazed over. Now Handle was just coldly staring into the space in front of him. “I don’t like to go home. I hate this place. I have no family. My last older brother died 6 years ago.”, the man spoke coldly and monotonously. He was hurt. It was extremely painful. “And what about your friends? I’m sure you have them! They have to support you somehow!”, Felix didn’t understand Jay’s position. This is because he has always been with his friends, toons, family. But Handle was surprised and at the same time enraged by this naiveness. Family, friends, home. What is it? Everyone saw it as care and protection. But it died a long time ago for him. 24 years ago. With his sister. The brothers protected him, but they could not replace his sister for him.

“I have a friend. We were friends with him since childhood, but now almost do not talk. And, today it became even worse…”, Jay was really annoyed. Nobody cared about him. And this boy seemed to him too naive. Of course, who would hope so much for the support of others? But Felix was getting it. That was the whole point. And Handle could not understand so simple, as it seemed, fact. He was too independent in that regard. And from awareness of this, he felt really bad. And hurt.

“Why are you so annoyed? After all, everyone should have a fami…”, Felix wanted to say something childishly naive but was abruptly interrupted by Jay. “NO! THEY SHOULDN’T! AND IF YOU’RE SUCH A NAIVE BOY, I DON’T UNDERSTAND HOW YOU’RE STILL NOT DEAD!”, Handle yelled at the guy. Felix shrank. It seemed to him that if he made one extra move, Jay would beat the hell out of him. But the man just went to the window and leaned on the windowsill, looking at the sleeping city.

At that moment from somewhere in the wall came Charlie. It was a dark purple(except for the eyes, nose, and mouth, which were reddish yellow) cat 7 feet tall. “Diana’s near. We gotta go.”, the shadow looked at Handle, but he heard nothing. “Jay, come. Now is not the time to be offended.”, Charlie didn’t dare to approach the man himself. It was too dangerous. But Handle came away from the window, sharply grabbed Felix’s wrist and dragged him to the door, not caring about the boy’s condition. Felix tried to keep up with the man. “Where to go?”, irritably asked Handle, when they exited from his cabinet. “Anywhere in the studio where you can hide.”, shadow tried to answer quietly either because he didn’t want to create unnecessary noise or to anger Jay even more. “Take us to Alan.”, Handle’s voice sounded so cold that it could freeze someone. Charlie hastened to execute the order. Now shadow was more worried about the state of Felix. This time his head almost did not hurt.

As soon as the three of them teleported into place, Felix’s breath caught in his chest. A huge amusement park right in the studio. These are not always built outside the building, but here it was right in the studio. Here it was possible not only to hide but also to get lost… “Jay, let me go! You’re hurting me!”, Felix tried to break out of the grip but also tried not to make much noise. “So you want to get lost? But that damn dog is looking for us because of you!”, Handle was too annoyed to even loosen the grip on the wrist of the boy. Felix fell silent.

They went to some big door. Behind this door was an unfinished carousel. The room had a lot of wooden boards and other building materials, behind which anyone could safely hide. Came out on the clear place in front of the building, Jay had let Felix go. Guy rubbed his wrist, it still hurt a little. But if Handle was so mad at him, why did he take him anywhere? He could leave Felix in his office at the mercy of that unknown being. “Hide better. Diana is a dog, she can smell you easily.”, the man still worried about the fate of a boy. But why?

Felix approached the carousel, but decided not to stay long(because every second could cost him his life), he went deep into the room. Having departed on decent distance from the carousel, the boy was horrified. In the darkness somewhere in front of him flashed someone’s eyes. Felix involuntarily screamed, which attracted the attention of Jay and Charlie. At the same moment, he was attacked by someone. But the guy was pushed away by Handle, who took the hit himself. The man flew a few meters back, hitting his back on some wooden boards. Felix, when Jay pushed him away, was ready to fall to the floor, but he was caught by a shadow in time. After Charlie put the boy on his feet, shadow wanted to help Handle, but the man stopped him. “Protect the boy! I can manage myself!”, Jay somehow got to his feet and, unsteadily, took a fighting stance ready to attack Diana.

When Felix’s eyes got used to the darkness, he could see the creature. It was a dog slightly less tall than Charlie. She wanted to attack the guy, but the barrier in the form of shadow did not allow her to do it.

“Hey, Diana! What you don’t like Alice?”, Jay already not thought about being quiet. They were already found anyway. “What makes you think I don’t like her?”, the creature was furious. “Then why are you hunting the boy?”, Handle prepared to attack. “I need more strength. And I can get it only by killing.”, Diana was tense, she couldn’t be attacked suddenly. She attacked the man, almost scratching his face. But in the end, she just pushed him back a lot further. Now Jay was lying on the floor, hardly moving. Charlie wanted to attack the creature. Taking a few steps away from Felix, shadow created a bit of noise, which distracted Diana. The dog turned to Charlie. And I made a huge mistake.

She was surrounded by ink. It was like ropes dragging her back into the darkness. The creature clawed at the planks. But that didn’t save her. The ink already dragged her.

Charlie ran to Jay. The man breathed heavily and closed his eye. Shadow leaned but slightly recoiled back, because Handle abruptly opened his eye and rose. Felix ran up to the man. He helped him up. “Are you okay? Jay! Answer me!”, the boy tried to bring Handle to his senses. And he was very good at it. “I’m fine, get away from me.”, a man said, with difficulty standing on his feet and leaning on Felix himself. “You protected me!.. Just like brothers do, right?”, the boy somehow naively looked at Handle. The man was wary. “Will you be my brother, Jay?”, Felix held his breath, looking straight into the man’s eye. “I will.”, Jay replied.


End file.
